


Jacket

by MoonyForPadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyForPadfoot/pseuds/MoonyForPadfoot
Summary: Remus gives Sirius his 22nd birthday present on his 35th birthday





	Jacket

November 3, 1994  
12 Grimmauld Place

Remus comes down the stairs with a box in hand. It’s a very old box that seems to have some wear and tear on it. He turns to find Sirius sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of Whiskey.  
“It’s only 11 am, Sirius. Couldn’t wait until later?”  
“I could, but what would I do until then? Besides, it’s my birthday.”  
“A birthday isn’t really an excuse for day drinking you know.”

Sirius takes another drink.

Remus sits down at the table and sets the box down.  
Sirius looks over at him finally. “What’s this?”  
“A birthday present.”  
“For me?”  
“Is it anyone else’s birthday today?”

Sirius smirks. Remus pushes the box forward. “Go on, open it.”

Sirius sets the drink down and pulls the box closer. He lifts up the flaps and pulled out the paper to reveal a black leather jacket.  
“Remus……..”  
“Before you say anything else, no I did not buy this recently.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Remus shifts in his seat. “I had bought it…… for your 22nd birthday.”  
Sirius’ head shoots up. “You…. you what?”

Remus grabs the bottle and takes a swig.

“I had saved up enough to buy you a new jacket. The one you had was full of holes because you refused to take it off for duels, remember? Reparo can only do so much.”  
“Remus…… we were in the middle of a war. We thought each other was the spy.”  
“Yeah well, I wanted to get you something anyways. I didn’t want to just ignore your birthday like your family did, even in a war.”

Sirius stares. Remus continues, “and then I thought you’d betrayed James and Lily and I got so angry I almost threw it away a few times. I guess I held onto it as a reminder of who I’d hoped you had been instead of who I’d thought you were.”

Sirius slowly removes the jacket from the box and puts it on. It would have been a perfect fit 13 years ago. But now, it hangs loosely off his thin frame, almost engulfing him in leather. “Thank you, Remus. It’s great.” “It’s way too big for you now is what it is,” Remus laughs.

“Psht Remus please, this is fashion,” Sirius says as he pulls the jacket closer around his shoulders.  
“Sure it is, Sirius. Now, do you think Padfoot might fancy a walk?”


End file.
